


alone time

by nunuass



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Top Yoo Kihyun, it’s just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunuass/pseuds/nunuass
Summary: kihyun & hyunwoo get some much-needed alone time.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	alone time

**Author's Note:**

> i should totally be working on my long fics, but . here i am writing more soft showki  
> i had a draft that involved a good deal of hoseok fretting over how to be a good uncle but i got lazy and decided “i’ll just write the fucking” haha  
> uhh lets see. yeah idk i got nothin else to say?? basically i’m back on my soft domestic showki bullshit

by the time hoseok leaves with the baby and the necessities to take care of said baby, kihyun is already imagining the things he’d like to do to hyunwoo. most things, though, are too heavy on the planning, and this entire concept of letting hoseok babysit so they could have some alone time is incredibly last minute. plus, kihyun is tired. taking care of a baby is hard work. he can only imagine how tired hyunwoo is, seeing as he’s the one who gets up to feed her in the middle of the night.

instead of entertaining thoughts of elaborately planned dates, and things such as what might come after said dates, kihyun busies himself around the house. first, he does one last check of jangmi’s room, just to make sure hoseok hasn’t forgotten any of her essentials. he notes, with a sigh of relief, that everything she needs is with hoseok. even the littlest things, like her stuffed bunny, are missing, meaning that they are packed safely in jangmi’s overnight bag. 

once satisfied that everything else in jangmi’s room is in its place, kihyun peels into the room he and hyunwoo share. hyunwoo is curled up in the center of the bed, still sound asleep. he’d gone down for a nap right before hoseok had shown up to collect jangmi and her things, and it appears that he’ll be out for another hour or so. which is good, kihyun thinks, given that hyunwoo is constantly awake at all hours of the night. he needs as much sleep as he can get, really. kihyun sort of wishes that he too could nap now, but he knows that he doesn’t really  _ need _ to. 

he makes himself comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed, reaching over to pet hyunwoo’s hair. he gets a sleepy snort in response as hyunwoo rolls over. he’s still asleep, at least for the moment. 

kihyun watches hyunwoo sleep for another five minutes or so, admiring how sweet his husband looks asleep. of course, he looks sweet when he’s awake too, but there’s something almost angelic about a slumbering hyunwoo. kihyun gets up, stretches, and kisses hyunwoo’s forehead before leaving the room. he wanders for a while, unsure what to do now that jangmi will be away for a whole day. it’s funny how, once you’ve had a kid, life is strange without said kid. 

when hyunwoo finally wakes, kihyun is contemplating whether or not he actually wants to cook. does he want to cook? does he want to rope hyunwoo into cooking? it’s so much work, and the whole point of this evening is to relax and not work. cooking is work, and there’s no work to be done, so kihyun resolves to order takeout. by the time hyunwoo locates kihyun in the kitchen, debating over which bottle of wine to open, takeout is on its way, and kihyun tells him as much once he catches sight of his sleep-ruffled husband. 

“oh,” hyunwoo, still half-asleep, takes a moment to process, “that’s nice,” he mumbles sort of absentmindedly. a sleepy hyunwoo is very endearing, and kihyun can’t help the multitude of kisses he leaves all over hyunwoo’s cheeks. 

“we’re going to have a very nice night,” he informs hyunwoo. “it’s weird not having jangmi around, but hey, at least we can have sex without worrying about her waking up. and you won’t have to wake up in the middle of the night to feed her, so you can get some more sleep. that’s nice, isn’t it?”

“mhm,” hyunwoo nods, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. kihyun ruffles his hair and hands him a glass of wine. what a way to wake up. 

by the time the food arrives and they’ve eaten, the sun is mostly set. hyunwoo is properly awake now, and they’re both on their second– or maybe third?– glass of wine. kihyun is talking about something, maybe important but maybe not, and hyunwoo is far too focused on how handsome kihyun looks. 

“are you even listening to what i’ve been saying?” kihyun sounds amused. thankfully, he isn’t mad. hyunwoo shrugs, peering into his mostly empty wineglass. 

“kind of. not really. you’re really handsome, ki,” is what he ends up saying. kihyun is delighted, leaning forward to give hyunwoo a big kiss. 

“you’re sweet, baby,” he coos, picking up his and hyunwoo’s glasses and abandoning them on the coffee table. “let’s go to bed.” 

hyunwoo isn’t one to say no to any bedroom activities. there’s many things he and kihyun can do there, and anyways, he’s missed getting intimate. 

kihyun is, as always, gentle in his loving. he works carefully, pausing here and there to pat hyunwoo and ask how he’s doing, is there enough lube, is hyunwoo okay, you know, it’s been a long time since they last did such a thing, it’s better to be cautious than to cause an injury. kihyun is careful and wonderful and hyunwoo is so overwhelmingly in love with him. 

he lets himself be vulnerable with kihyun, he lets kihyun do what he likes, because he knows that whatever kihyun does will undoubtedly be just as wonderful as kihyun himself is. 

“baby,” kihyun murmurs softly, so softly, as he finishes prepping hyunwoo. “are you ready?” hyunwoo nods, relaxing in kihyun’s hold. he trusts kihyun to be soft, to be gentle, and most importantly, to be loving. 

kihyun shifts slightly, pushing hyunwoo’s thighs apart just a bit more. he lines himself up to hyunwoo’s entrance and pushes in, going slow and watching hyunwoo’s face for any sign of displeasure or pain. there is none, only a happy, slightly blissed out expression. 

kihyun finds a steady, comfortable pace, rocking his hips gently against hyunwoo’s. it’s slow and gentle, more so than what they’ve had time for recently. the slow, gentle lovemaking is just what both kihyun and hyunwoo needed, really. 

kihyun shifts his position slightly, pulling hyunwoo closer. he holds his husband close, whispering praise as they both approach orgasm. 

once they’ve both come down from the high, kihyun cleans up quickly and efficiently, wanting to cuddle with hyunwoo as soon as possible. once he deems himself and hyunwoo sufficiently clean, he curls up next to hyunwoo and holds him tight. 

“i love you,” kihyun kisses hyunwoo softly, gently, repeating those three words over and over after each little kiss he gives. hyunwoo reciprocates gladly, holding on to kihyun tightly. 

they fall asleep curled up together, and sleep through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya like it!


End file.
